stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
June 2003
High Society, Media, Police Questions continue to be asked as to the location of seven Egyptian era jars that were due to be displayed in Ceramica that went missing shortly after the opening ceremony. Investigations are focussing upon whether thieves used the event as a diversion whilst attempting to steal the items to order. Once again the apparent theft of Egyptian artefacts raises the question as to whether adequate security is being provided on the city’s historical institutions to prevent the further loss of cultural heritage. So far Castelan has been unable to establish any leads on the matter, but state that they have a number of suspected buyers in mind. Finance, High Society, Politics So is Ceramica going to be a success? Given the attendances after the opening it seems highly likely, although some unfair patrons have speculated that this may have been due to the controversy surrounding the supposedly stolen exhibits. Still, anything that contributes to the growth of the city’s tourist trade is to be encouraged, something that local ministers and councillors are keen to point out. Overall levels of tourism have dropped across the city due to the increased violence surrounding the Gambino Family and Sandernacht Groups continued war, and the loss of earnings has been felt by more than a few businesses. Health, Occult, University Hospital workers have been asked not to speak to reporters after it emerged that people are still being admitted suffering from chronic fatigue due to blood loss. All of the victims have reported strange and unsettling dreams featuring “old, laughing women”. Further confusion has been caused by the presence of Olive Oil in the lungs of some that led to complications due to respiratory difficulties. The request not to speak to reporters is due to the apparent racial nature of the “infection”, all of the victims have been of Mediterranean origin (something that as not yet been previously reported) and the fear that it may be the work of Neo-Nazi groups within the city. Health, Police, Street, University If the rumours of an apparent “racially selective bacterium” circulating the city are true, why haven’t government agencies been called in to deal with the issue? All the signs are there, but still neither Castelan nor local government have called in external help on the matter. Some have begun to speculate as to who actually has access to the necessary technology to implement such a biological threat, with GAOM almost inevitably being on the list. Occult The old women sits and smiles from her chair as the red curtains part. One by one her brood pass through the curtains, pouring out onto the surface of the world from where they will spread their desires. Police, Street, Underworld Disturbing rumours have begun to emerge regarding the habits of the Daughters of the Desert. Whilst their use of Voodoo paraphernalia as a means of causing fear has been previously known, it was thought that this was just for show. However files apparently collated by an independent analyst (supposedly employed by Castelan of all people) show that the rituals may not be just for show. Many in the city who know of such matters are keeping quiet, aware that any negative publicity could start a further purge by Castelan of those with occult interests in the city. Legal, Police, Underworld Is Castelan planting evidence of the Daughters of the Desert involvement in the occult as a means of further clamping down on fringe elements in the city? Whilst accusations against the group of impropriety are common, the unusual situation surrounding these allegations certainly bear further investigation. Or is everyone just getting more a more paranoid about the supposed increase in power of the security group? Media, Police, Politics Yet another month and its time inevitably for yet another Castelan story. Whilst the security group has gone some way over the first half of this year into softening its image (police related shootings are down almost fifty percent), it would seem that this still isn’t enough for some. Sean Bowden continues to lead the protests against Castelan despite his lack of a political group to act as backing. Claiming to in possession of “irrefutable evidence of the corrupt nature of Castelan”, his lack of a sponsor is preventing him from going public for fear of the inevitable law suit that will follow. The one thing that can be assured is that when the information is finally made public, it’s sure to be controversial. Church, Media, Police, Politics A number of church leaders have come out in defence of Castelan for their handling of the G8 Suppress affair. Many were keen to point out that Castelan had only resorted to violence when forced to do so by a group that “encouraged and revelled in the threat of menace”, and in doing so had showed a level of restraint worthy of praise. This is in sharp contrast to last year, when Castelans parent company GAOM were accused of trying to curry favour by offering patronage of a number of religious groups in the city. Church, Street And so the violence that was feared amongst the Muslim Community in light of the war in the Gulf failed to emerge. The most likely explanation was that there was never any planned, and that far right groups were hoping to inspire racial hatred against minority communities in the area. Castelan also deserve praise for not overreacting to the perceived threat and raising tensions in the area by increasing patrols. Finance, Industry, Police Rumour control. Castelan have not been awarded a contract outside of the city for security services, but have been offered consultation rights on a project “somewhere in the West Midlands”. Details remain understandably sketchy, but the work is rumoured to involve the training and equipping of personnel from another police force. Occult, Street Have you seen The Manchurian Candidate? Someone has. The numbers of people who are potentially sleepers for one group or another that are supposed to operating in the city it seems as if the film is being repeated every Sunday for packed audiences, or am I just being paranoid? Media, Occult What is Sean Bowden playing at? The longer he delays the release of his supposed evidence against Castelan, the more and more he seems like some kind of paranoid nut job. Even former backers are stating that his glory days as a political figure are over, and that the sooner he slides away into obscurity the better. Bureaucracy, Media, Police, Politics Does Sean Bowden know more than he’s letting on? Whilst he is ostensibly looking for a backer before going public with his information, is the truth that he already has a backer but is unwilling to come forward because of the threat to the city’s stability? Bowden has long advocated that he is more interested in the rights of the common man on the street than those of any industrial or political group, so it is unlikely that he would actually undertake any action that is actually dangerous to the public at large. Or maybe he’s purely playing the media for all they’re worth to get more and more interest before going public. Media, Police Endon and Leek continue to suffer in the grip of an apparent serial killer in their midst. A further four families have been murdered in a manner similar to those last month, despite increased Castelan patrols in the area. The current number of victims stands at over twenty, all victims of massive blood loss and trauma. More worrying is the lack of correlating factors between the families normally associated with the work of a serial killer, leading some to wonder if the truth is even more alarming, that these attacks have been motiveless. Bureaucracy, Industry, Police, Transport Work continues to ascertain the structural stability of the railway tunnels earmarked for redevelopment in Leek. Progress was delayed following an accident which left two dead. Investigations have focussed upon whether machinery malfunctioned, crushing the two victims, although the manner in which the vehicle could have been operated is causing some head scratching for accident investigators, given that it was over a hundred metres from the scene of the accident with no keys to start the ignition. Still, the massive trauma suffered by the victims would indicate its involvement in some manner, although Castelan has noted that foul play may be involved. Media, Occult “It is still in the dark. As I sit and watch the last embers of the dying sun sink below the horizon, I once again feel the rise of an eternal longing within my heart, a need to hunt, to kill on an almost fundamental level. I rise from my hollow crypt, longer than it is wide, higher than my reach, and move once more into the towns and the villages from which I once came.” Text found on church wall, Rudyard. Legal, Media, Police The trial of Susan Willis, the journalist accused of the “Sentinel Murders” has begun, despite protests from liberty groups that the evidence provided by Castelan is less than satisfactory. The manner in which the Crown Prosecution Service will pursue the case is still under dispute, as currently the defendant stands to be acquitted due to “Diminished Responsibility” at the time of the attacks. The lack of physical evidence is also proving embarrassing, leading the CPS to question Castelan’s motives in wanting a trial so quickly.